


Chasing Goose

by Beyney



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chewie | Goose Does What He Wants, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Field Trip, Flerken, Gen, Goose for the Win, Goose on an adventure, I want a Flerken, seriously though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyney/pseuds/Beyney
Summary: What happens when Nick Fury decides to give Goose, his Flerken to Tony Stark for some time?Captain Marvel made me do it.I came out of the cinema and just had to write that thing down.





	Chasing Goose

"Didn't think you'd be much of a cat person, Nick"

Tony Stark smirked at the SHIELD director. Fury sighed and nudged the little cat container with his food. He didn't look very happy. But then he never did.

"I wouldn't ask this favor of you, Stark, if I had any other choice."

"What about all the other agents you must have on payroll? They have to throw themselves at your feet to please you."

Furys remaining eye shot an unimpressed glare at the billionaire.

"They would and that is part of the problem. Taking care of Goose is a highly classified mission. I can't choose just any agent to do it. They have to have one of the highest clearances."

Stark shifted and looked mildly impressed if a bit bewildered. "Bit overreacting a bit, there? It's just a cat. And what about Hill, or Coulson? I know for a fact, that he isn't as down under as you'd like the rest of the world think. There has to be someone better suited to sit your cat than me. Of all people you could drag the evil overlord to."

"Hill is currently in charge of SHIELD while I'm on this mission. And Agent Coulson is otherwise occupied. And I'll only say this once, Stark. You and the few Avengers you have gathered in that tower of yours are the best option I could wish for. He'll be safer here than anywhere else."

Stark put a hand over his heart. "My my, Nick. That almost sounded like a compliment."

Fury chose to not answer that. "You're the third person I've given Goose. So don't mess it up. The envelope containing the briefing is inside the container. No one except you and - only if necessary other Avengers of your clearance level are allowed to read it."

With that said, the Director turned and swooped back out of the lobby. Leaving a slightly baffled genius and a pathetic mewling Goose behind.

 

*

 

Tony set the cat container down on the small table in his living room and opened it up carefully.

"So, let's see who you are that the old pirate is so concerned about you." He crouched in front of the table and watched an orange cat peel itself out of the container. It looked up at him and seemed to asses him carefully. Of course, Fury would have a cat that was as mistrustful of anyone he met as himself, Tony thought wryly.

He yelped when the cat seemed to deem him worthy of its time and jumped on his shoulder. Just to use it as stepping stone to reach the next higher table. Namingly the dinner table.

Tony shook his head and sauntered over to the kitchen to make himself a late dinner. How hard could it be to look after a small cat for a few days?

He didn't even think to read the briefing.

 

*

 

When Steve returned from his morning run and entered the communal kitchen he was a bit irritated to find no one awake and instead an orange cat sitting on the counter.

"Well, where did you come from?" He murmured and scratched the cat behind the ears in passing. The cat purred and Steve, returning to it with a glass of orange juice read her name tag. "Goose?" He looked around but either the resident geniuses were already or still in their workshops and the rest of the team still sleeping. He looked at his watch. Huh. It was almost eleven am. Not too early for a Sunday to get up.

"JARVIS?" He asked and the AI beeped confirmative. "Is anyone up yet?"

"Mister Banner is in his laboratory and Miss Romanoff left the tower early this morning. Mister Stark, however, has left the kitchen approximately half an hour ago and instructed to only let you inside. He has made a request for you."

Steve frowned. The kitchen was sealed for anyone but him? "What's the request, JARVIS?"

The AI almost seemed to hesitate for a moment.  
"Mister Stark as asked of you to take the two remaining boxes of tune out of the fridge and make and I quote "the most big ass sandwich the kitchen can offer with as much meat it has to offer" end quote. He asked to leave the sandwich on the counter and go hide behind the next sofa as fast as possible."

Steves frown only deepened. "Where is Tony?"

"Just outside the door, looking at the security feeds this moment. He wished for the door to remain locked."

"Call him, will you?"

The speakers gave a small crack and Tonys voice was there, murmuring under his breath.

"Tony? Everything okay with you?"

"Huh? Oh, Steve, there you are can you please make the sandwich?"

"Why?" Steve continued to scratch the cats head.

"Eh, Steve you really hurry with that and just do it. I'll explain. Promise. Well, it's kinda self-explanatory." He paused. "Please?"

Steve sighed. Well, it couldn't hurt. It was just a sandwich. He pulled the tuna out of the fridge and looked for more meat.  
"What kind of meat do you want, Tony?"

"Eh, anything there is. That rest of Salami still somewhere there? And I think some leftover steak from yesterday?"

Wrinkling his nose but not daring to comment Steve found both. "One hell of a sandwich." 

He thought about it for a moment and then shrugged and added mayonnaise and some tomatoes and salad. 

"Too much meat for one sandwich. Doesn't fit." He commented and softly pushed Goose away who had come closer to sniff at the sandwich monstrosity. For a moment he thought he had heard Tony gasp.

"Yeah, no. Make two. Or more. Make as many as you can."

"Tony this is disgusting. And a waste of food."

"Pleeease, Steve" Tony was whining. "You'll understand."

Shaking his head Steve finished two more sandwiches. "And now? What was it? Hiding behind a sofa?"

"For your own safety. I know you're a super soldier and all that but..."

Steve didn't even get as far as the sofa. When he heard a slimy slurping sound behind him he whirled around and watched with astonished horror as a gigantic mass of tentacles rushed out of the tiny orange cat and surged towards the unsuspecting sandwiches.

Finally, Steve moved. He made a leap behind the sofa and peered over the edge of the armrest, missing his shield. The tentacles had grabbed the sandwiches and pulled them inside the cat, leaving Goose behind, looking as innocent like before.

Silence hung over the scene. Nobody dared to talk. Steve mainly because he didn't dare to attract the attention of whatever that... well, that had been.

"Steve?" Tony was whispering. "Steve, you alright?"

"Eh, apart from being in a room with, whatever that is? Yeah? Please tell me you saw that too."

"Yep.That is Furys cat. And I forgot to feed it yesterday. He took revenge by, eh, gulping down the bowl of pancake batter this morning... Including the bowl." 

"Furys cat?"

"Wait that is the first question you have? Not the "how the fuck is that even a cat?" cause it actually isn't. According to a briefing I have finally come around to read, that's something called a flerken."

"Go on, I'm listening." Steve pinched his nose.

 

*

 

Steve and Tony agreed to keep the cat - sorry, the flerken, in the communal area and close the floor off to everyone but them. 

Tony just claimed there to be something wrong with the electronics and JARVIS wiring. 

The cat had to stay as far away from the other people in the tower as possible.

Of course, that was not at all what Goose intended his unexpected holiday to be like.

And being a kind of cat, he did what he wanted anyway.

 

*

 

Bruce Banner was bend over his newest project and didn't even hear the door slide open with a mechanical hiss, Tony had only installed to make the door futuristic looking.

He did however, feel it when an orange cat pressed himself around his legs and mewled up to him.

Bruce didn't even bother to look up and wonder how a cat had gotten on this floor. He just absentmindedly reached down to pet the little thing and continued his work.

"Sorry, I don't really have time for you. Later, okay?"

He didn't notice the cat straying through his lab and swallowing a thing here and there. Mostly shiny things it liked. But there weren't many shiny things here. 

So it left as silent as it had come in.

 

Only ten minutes later a panting Steve Rogers came bursting through the door, after knocking hastily.

"Dr. Banner, have you seen an orange cat, by chance?"

"Oh, yes, it came around some time ago but left again." Dr. Banner only glanced at Steve shortly before his experiment caught his attention again.

"Thanks" And there was the Captain gone again. Bruce frowned. He took a look around.

"Hey, where is my electron microscope?"

 

*

 

The next person Goose passed had more time for him.

But then, Clint Barton often enjoyed his time off missions wandering around. 

He had taken to exploring the less used floors in Starks Tower today, a bag of Cheetos in one hand, a can of coffee in the other.

Steve had given him his judgmental stare the first time Clint had drunken his coffee straight from the pot, but with time the others had accustomed to this habit of his and just made two pots in the morning. Three when Thor was around.

He had just turned into another empty corridor when something crossed through his peripheral vision. He looked down and shrieked (though he would deny doing so later) when a purplish long tentacle shot towards him and took his coffee pot. 

Clint rubbed his eyes with his now free hand because the pot had now vanished into the mouth of a cat of all things. 

"Eh, hi. Please don't eat me?" Clint said completely blanking.

The cat stared at the Cheetos. 

Clint peered down at the Cheetos. 

The cat licked its whiskers.

 

*

 

When Steve found Clint, he was happily playing with Goose, throwing Cheetos down the floor and letting the cat chase them.

"You shouldn't let that cat come to close Clint. Not with food."

"Because of the tentacles?" Clint laughed at Steves flabberghasted face.  
"Nah, Goose and I are best buddies now. He loves Cheetos. Don't you?" 

Goose sat down in front of Clint, head tilted to the side. 

"I've got just two left, man." The Archer threw one snack into the air watching the cat chase after it. Steve sighed.

"I can't wait until Fury gets back."

 

*

 

Peter looked around.  
He came here to the tower almost every day now, with both his internship and as an honorary Avenger, but he rarely spend time on the lower R&D labs. Of course, the only reason he was here now, was his field trip, his excited teacher had dragged his class into.

And of course, Peters plans to evade the trip had been cut short by May AND Tony.

"Hey, Penis!" Flash stage whispered but their teacher seemed to ignore the insults as always.

Peter didn't even bother to turn around and opted to talk with Ned instead.

"Penis, you're little secret is about to blow up in your face. No one around here has recognized you. Your internship is fake. I told you so."

The tour guide interrupted herself and for a moment Peter thought she had heard Flash talking. 

"Oh, we have a little unwanted guest here it seems," she said and before Peter could even see what was going on, Tony rushed through the door, towards the tour guide and swooped up a cat.

"Sorry, my cat. He ran away again. Do continue. Hi, Peter. See you later. Todays your pick on dinner. Tough Cap has asked me to inform you that an Irish pub has opened around the corner." Tony winked and rushed out again.

Ned grinned. "That was Tony Stark. And by Cap, did he mean Captain America?" He shot a glare towards Flash.

The boy stood there, mouth agape and beet red.

Peter thought this day might just become better then he had thought.


End file.
